


Safe Haven

by InsufferablePanda



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: All aboard the Levi simp train, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Assault, Avoiding Monke Man, Banter, Boss/Employee Relationship, CEO Levi Ackerman, Choo! Choo!, Detective Erwin Smith, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Harassment, Kidnapping, Mystery, Older Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Original Character(s), Possessive Levi Ackerman, Psycho Zeke, Reader-Insert, Sorry I listen to too many true crime podcasts, levi/reader - Freeform, ˚✧₊⁎❝᷀ົཽ≀ˍ̮ ❝᷀ົཽ⁎⁺˳✧༚
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsufferablePanda/pseuds/InsufferablePanda
Summary: Levi, your boss, sits on the edge of your couch with disdain clearly written on his face. It’s an amusing sight. You take a sip of your wine and ignore his irritated disposition. He was the one who insisted on spending the night and there was no way you were going to let him ruin your down time. You turn on the television and flip aimlessly through channels eventually settling for the local news station.“Local police are on the look out for this man,” the news woman's voice echoes throughout your small apartment, “wanted for assault and is suspected to be connected to the disappearance of a Krista Lenz.”A sketch flashes up on the screen and you almost drop your glass.“What the fuck?” you ask aloud to no one in particular.The person on the screen is no other than the man who lives a few units down from your apartment. Zeke.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Tardy

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mentions of assault and harassment

You quickly climb the stairs, coffee in hand, and ignore the sound of your black heels scuffing against the gray granite. You were late...again.

“Miss Reader,” the receptionist greeted you without sparing a glance.

“Greta,” you nod politely.

Pressing the golden elevator button several times, you smooth the wrinkles out of your black pencil skirt. Nervously, you run a hand through your hair and tuck the loose strands behind your ears. It’s been a little over a year since Mr. Ackerman announced his indefinite leave and appointed his nephew to fill in his shoes as the CEO of Ackerman Corporation.

In the Seattle bureau, office gossip was inevitable, and with the man who was crowned as the Pacific Northwest’s most eligible bachelor, making a permanent appearance, people were bound to whisper amongst themselves. Not you though. Although you were aware that he was quite the charming fellow, you just weren’t interested. You were content with life as it was and did not want to be grouped with the other women in the company who pinned for a single man’s attention. It was plain and simple: no men equaled no drama. You planned to keep it that way.

However, your best friend Grace begged to differ and would most definitely talk until her lips fell off. Gracelynn Emma Williams was notorious for her colloquial ways and she was always sure to gush over the man to whom she referred to as “sex on legs”.

Now you, being the complete opposite of Grace, lived a life of solitude and rarely allowed your work and personal life to collide. But that all changed when he, unapologetically barged, into your life.

~~

Sighing, you threw your phone back into your clutch as the elevator doors opened. Bracing yourself for what stood behind the large mahogany doors at the end of the hallway, you nervously twiddle your thumbs. You swallowed then cleared your throat. Get ahold of yourself Reader, you mentally slap yourself. Then with a tug of your big girl panties, you reach for the golden knot and push open the large door

It was quiet. Too quiet.

“Hello?” you call out.

There is no response. You let out a relieved sigh and quietly shut the door. You relax and make your way over to your desk. The top floor was taken up entirely by Levi; The rest of the employees were allotted to the floors below, but you, his assistant, were an exception. You place your lukewarm coffee down. If there was one thing that the President hated more than untidiness, it was tardiness. This wasn’t your first offense and the last thing you wanted was to be caught red-handed by him. You boot up your computer and get ready to go through emails for the next hour.

“Late,” a chilling voice makes you jump, “again.”

The hair rises on the back of your neck and you swivel your chair to face your boss.

Across the room, he leans against the edge of a desk. A usual scowl decorates his handsome face. His dark suit and tie are ironed and pressed neatly, contrary to your wrinkled skirt. You know he takes notice.

“I apologize,” you grimace at his harsh tone. No matter how hard you tried, you somehow always found yourself in situations like this. He takes in your disheveled appearance and crosses his arms.

“You look like shit,” he states bluntly.

“Thanks,” you respond sarcastically, “I dressed up just for you.”

You smile sweetly at him. He glares at you. It’s been over a year since you became his personal assistant. You were good at your job, that’s why he tolerated you. It was a rare occurrence that you were late but ever since your new neighbor took notice of you, he’d find the perfect times to loiter outside of your unit and wait for your exit. Once was happenstance. Twice was a coincidence. But after his third attempt to practically force you into his apartment, you knew then that he was a fucking creep. You grimace, recalling the run-in with him this morning.

~

_Before leaving, you peered out of the peephole, making sure he was nowhere in sight. You checked your watch - you had a good hour to make it to work on time. You take a deep breath and then quickly open the door. With the house key already in hand, you turn to lock the door. You turn, ready to make a run for it but instead bump into a broad chest._

_You yelp and take a step back, only for him to come closer. Your back hits your front door. The man in front of you places his hands on either side of your head, trapping you between his arms._

_“Zeke,” your voice shakes nervously._

_He responds with your name and you do your best to hide your dismay._

_“Where are you off to in such a hurry?” he drawls._

_“Work,” you state with indifference._

_You glance to your left, then to your right. The hallway was empty and the two of you were alone. The last thing you wanted to do was anger the guy._

_“Why is it,” he chuckles, “that I’m always having to chase after you like this?”_

_“I don’t know what you mean,” you fake a laugh, trying to hide your nervousness._

_“You do,” his smile falters and he stares right into your eyes. It makes you uncomfortable._

_In that moment all signs of his attempt to win your affection disappear. He slowly leans his head down and upon realizing his intentions, you panic. You turn your head, emphasizing your aversion. He notices and his playful smile returns. Psycho._

_“Don’t worry though,” he shows all of his teeth, “I love a chase.”_

_His advances make you internally retch. Despite your blatant resistance, his hand slowly brushes against your skirt. You turn to evade his wandering hand. Despite his unthreatening appearance, you notice his toned arms, and the fact that he towers over you. If you tried to put up a fight, you knew it would be a losing battle. Your body was frozen, too scared to move. He takes your stillness as a sign to move closer. He bends down and brings his face close to the crook of your neck. You hear him inhale and you shudder._

_“You smell nice,” he grins._

_“I really have to get to work,” you insist, trying to keep things polite._

_He chuckles and breathes in again. He comes close enough that his chest brushes up against yours, wrinkling your once ironed blouse. It happened so fast. He grips your skirt and you yelp in surprise. To your disgust, you notice the bulge growing in his pants. Your eyes widen and you quickly duck under his arm. You walk quickly but he follows._

_“When will you be home?” he catches up to you. You grip your keys ready to slash if he grabs you._

_When you don’t reply, he slows down._

_“I’ll see you when you get home then.”_

_~_

You shudder thinking of his shaggy blonde hair and dirty glasses. You hated the fact that you let him violate you. It was disgusting. In the moment, it was as if your brain short circuited and although it was screaming at your body to move, you were frozen in place.

You push these thoughts away to the deepest corners of your brain and then you’re back in the office. The man currently in front of you was nothing like your neighbor. Despite his usual harsh tone and blunt comments, he’d never pull a stunt like Zeke.

Levi notices your change in mood and walks over to your desk. He hesitates to speak and his eyes glance to the side as if he’s trying to process his thoughts. Levi was never one to wear his emotions on his sleeve but you could sense his concern.

“Are you going to tell me the real reason?” his voice softens.

Your eyes meet his and to your surprise, he presses his thumb to your wrinkled brow. You shudder again, but not because of your neighbor. He knew something was wrong. Despite both of your tough fronts, you and Levi had developed an unspoken understanding of one another.

“Something is on your mind,” he drops his hand and makes no further move to touch you.

You would never admit it but the sudden distance disappoints you. You hesitate but fess up. You tell him of the events that took place that morning, explaining why you were late. Once you start, words won’t stop spilling from your mouth. In the back of your mind, you know you shouldn’t divulge too many details but you do and it feels like a weight has been lifted off your chest. Your voice falters when explaining that Zeke was the reason for your disheveled appearance. His jaw visibly tightens and he eyes your wrinkled blouse.

Your voice trails off as you finish your confession. He sighs and gently places a hand on your head; he was comforting you. He says nothing but then rakes a hand through his dark hair.

“Are you okay?” he finally asks.

You nod. He pulls out his phone, types quickly, then pushes it back into his breast pocket.

“Come,” he suddenly says.

You look up in surprise. He gestures for you to follow him with a tilt of his head. You stand and trail after him into his office.

“But sir, you have a webinar in-” you protest but he cuts you off.

“Canceled.”

You figure it would be a losing battle to argue with him and begrudgingly take a seat on the black leather couch. He stands at the kitchen counter and places a kettle on the stove. Tippy toeing, he reaches to open the cabinet and tries his best to reach into the top shelf. You giggle at the sight and you walk over.

“Need a hand?” you say cheekily.

He clicks his tongue and then quickly places the sleek box onto the counter, as if to prove a point. The usual banter calmed you.

“After everything that’s happened, I see you still have the ability to run your mouth,” he smirks and then pinches your cheek.

Leaving you no time to react, Levi pulls away. He opens the box and holds it out towards you. You blink and tilt your head curiously.

“Pick one,” he says.

You look down at the box. It is filled with an assortment of tea bags. You recognize his favorite brand. You hide your astonishment with a shrug.

“Surprise me.”

He gives you a small smile and picks a dark green bag. You read the fancy golden letters that decorate the packet. Chamomile.

“It’ll be good for your nerves,” he rips the pouch open and then pours the tea leaves into a white porcelain cup.

As he waits for the water to boil, you walk to the window and look at the bustling city below. You didn’t want the day to end. A small part of you hated to admit that you liked the gentle attention that the President was giving you. But mainly, you didn’t want to run into Zeke again. He’d definitely be waiting for you outside of the apartment. Even when you didn’t see him from a distance, you know that he’d be watching. Your growing anxiety caused your stomach to churn. It didn’t help that you didn’t eat anything that morning. You let out a heavy but shaky breath. You hear Levi approach you from behind until he is standing next to you. He hands you the steaming cup of tea and motions towards the couch.

“Sit,” you knew that wasn’t a suggestion. You smile, taking a sip before walking over. You sink into the cushion and he follows in suit, sitting a comfortable distance away. You internally frown and wish he sat closer.

“I contacted an acquaintance of mine,” he states slowly, “the Chief of Police to be exact.”

Your mouth opens slightly, showing that you were taken aback by his statement. You knew he was concerned but you didn’t expect him to involve the goddamn Chief of Police. When you don’t say anything he continues,

“He’s going to come in shortly, ask you a few questions about what happened,” he breaks the eye contact, “I want you to make an official report.”

You nod. It would be good to get an official police report. This wasn’t the first time an incident like this happened. At first you were just being friendly, but you guessed that Zeke mistook it as a reciprocation for his advances. He scared you.

“Alright,” you agree without hesitation.

The both of you wait in silence. It wasn’t unusual and in a way, comforting. You learned from past experiences that Levi was short tempered and stern. Compassion was a rare sight but you found yourself that at the receiving end of his rarest temperament.

“Thank you, by the way,” you break the silence and look up from the teacup, turning your body to face him. He crosses his legs and strums the leather armrest with his slim fingers. You can almost picture the gears turning.

“I hate….” he pauses and frowns as if he’s also confused by what he is about to say, “that he touched you.”

Your heart skips a beat and you clear your throat. You suddenly feel the need to explain yourself.

“He’s….vile,” you swallow the bile forming at the back of your throat, “and it wasn’t the first time it happened.”

His fingers stop strumming and you see him grip the armrest until his knuckles turn white.

“I didn’t want him to,” your mouth is dry but you manage a whisper.

You look away shamefully. It was the first time it escalated this far though. You place the teacup onto the glass table in front of you. Tears start to cloud your vision and threaten to spill out. You sniff and he notices. He always notices. You play with your hands and try to force the tears back. A sharp sting spreads across the palm of your hand. You look down and rub the red jagged mark.

“Did he do that to you?” Levi suddenly scoots closer, not enough to touch you, but so that he can examine your hand.

You shake your head.

“I was holding onto my key,” you smile sheepishly, “if he tried to touch me again, I was ready to stick him.”

“You should’ve,” Levi smiles softly, relaxing his tensed shoulders and pats your head as if to say, good job. He stands up to walk over to the cabinets and shortly returns with a first aid kit.

“May I?” he hesitantly asks.

“Oh, I’ll be okay!” You say, realizing what he is referring to. You flex your hand, opening and closing it, to assure him.

“Don’t be stupid, we have to clean it,” he states blatantly, “it’ll get infected.”

His steely eyes stare at you, displeased with your defiance. The two of you maintain eye contact, too willful enough to concede. After what felt like minutes, you huff and finally look away.

“Fine,” you place your hand out, palm side up. He grasps it and little flutters erupt in your stomach. You try to ignore them and steal small glances at his handsome face.

He smiles smugly, as if to say ‘I win’. You roll your eyes much to his dismay but you welcome his touch. It was gentle. Being as careful as he can, he dabs ointment along the cut with a Q-tip. His eyebrows are furrowed in concentration, as he unwraps the band aid from the package. You giggle and then unconsciously mimic his earlier actions. Slowly you reach up and press your finger to his growing frown. Your touch pulls him out of his concentration and he pulls back slightly, surprised by your touch.

“Sorry,” you blurt, “I didn’t mean to do that.”

He slowly relaxes upon seeing your sudden panicked state. But he doesn’t say anything and continues to bandage your hand. Levi was a man who liked his personal space. He made it crystal clear to a few employees who tried to cross that line. However, there were plenty of instances that proved that you were an exception to that rule. You blink nervously, worried that you overstepped his boundaries.

“Done,” he releases your hand and you bring it back slowly to inspect his handiwork.

“Thanks,” you rub the bandage to make sure it stays.

What was wrong with you today? Sure the events that transpired that morning left you shaken but you usually never let Levi get to you like this. There was no way you were going to let him get under your skin, especially your boss. No way. You repeat the mantra in your head, chasing away your previous thoughts.

“I’ll take you home today,” he states nonchalantly as he walks to the other side of the room to put away the first aid kit. You blink a few times, confused if you heard him correctly.

“That’s hardly necessary,”you regain composure and sit up a little straighter, “besides, we’re filing a police report.”

So much for your mantra.

“There’s no argument here,” he replies coolly. He turns around and leans back on the counter. He stares at you from the other side of the room, arms crossed ready to rebuff any signs of your defiance.

The last thing you wanted to do was inconvenience your boss. Just as you are about to protest, there’s a knock at the door. He smirks and he walks over to the door. His silence alone is enough to convey his thoughts. This conversation was done and you weren’t going to change his mind.

Levi: 1. You: 0.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! It’s been a minute since the last time I took the time to write something. Sorry if it’s complete shit LOL from the dark corners of my google drive, this story was originally written when I had an unhealthy fascination with Tom Hiddleston └༼ ಥ ᗜ ಥ ༽┘ but lo and behold, I am now on the Levi Ackerman simp train. 3D celebrity men to 2D fictional men!! Choo choo! I’d also like to mention that over lockdown, I have absolutely fallen in love with Captain Degenerate’s writing. They have inspired me to write again! Their use of Reader instead of y/n has stuck with me; clearly as I have used it in my story - so I must pay credit where credit is due. If you are an absolute simp for Levi and all things smut AND looking for your next, Captain Degenerate is most definitely one of the best writers! Anyways here’s my baby. Fluff and possible smut to ensue, ohohoho~


	2. Grace

Erwin Smith. Chief of Police. He was a force to be reckoned with, you could tell that much even though you had just met him. You learned that he was a long-time acquaintance and confidant of the Ackerman family. You note that he isn’t in uniform opting for a long black coat, a plain white dress shirt and ironed black slacks.

“Miss Reader, shall we have a seat?” Erwin Smith gestures towards the couch.

You head over and Levi follows.

“Mr. Ackerman has informed me of the gravity of your situation,” he begins slowly, “If it is alright with you, I’d like to get a full account of the events that took place this morning.” He pulls out a paper pad and clicks the pen from his breast pocket.

Levi places a comforting hand on your back.

“Take your time,” he reassures you.

You give him a small smile to show appreciation for his kind patience. Taking a deep breath, you retell your story.

After filling pages of his notepad with your statement, Erwin places it into his pocket.

“Thank you for your time Miss Reader,” Ewrin gives you a sympathetic smile, “I apologize if you had to recount unpleasant memories.”

“You can apologize by throwing that bastard in prison,” Levi replies sharply.

Erwin doesn’t smile this time and nods in agreement. Before he leaves, he speaks with Levi in hushed whispers.

You block out their voices and get lost in thought. Grace would be wondering where you were. Thinking of your best friend, you grab your phone from your purse and open up your messages with her.

‘Hi’ you text.

She replies right away.

‘Hey! Where have you been? Is everything okay?’

‘Yeah...Z tried to force himself on me this morning but Mr. Ackerman got the police involved.’

‘Mr. Ackerman?’

Of course that’s the first thing she picks up on. You internally roll your eyes.

‘Wait are you okay though?? What did that fucker do? Where are you now?’ she messages quickly after.

‘Apparently our CEO is acquainted with the Chief of Police. It’s being more than taken care of.’

You leave out the fact that you’re currently in your boss’ private office.

‘Thank God. I’ll give you a ride home today. I’d love to give that son of a bitch a piece of my mind.’

You purse your lips after reading her text and debate whether or not to tell her the truth.

‘Actually, Mr. Ackerman is adamant on taking me home. I’m upstairs. In his office.’

You bite your nail knowing this won’t end well. Grace’s speech bubble pops up and then disappears. It pops up again but disappears again. It follows this pattern for a few more times, until nothing. Huh.

“How are you feeling?” Levi’s deep voice disrupts your thoughts and you peel your eyes away from your phone. You notice Ewrin has left and it’s just the two of you again.

“I’m…” out of habit you want to say ‘okay’ but decide otherwise,“...could be better.”

His eyes soften at your honesty. Before he can speak, you hear a commotion outside. You’d recognize that voice anywhere.

“I don’t give a fuck what Mr. Ackerman said!” she yells from behind the door, “my friend is in there and you are not going to stop me.”

“Miss please,” a male voice from outside begs, “I am not authorized to let you in.”

Levi eyes the door suspiciously but you chuckle. Leave it up to Grace to stir the pot. You stand from the couch and walk over to let your friend in. When you open the door, you are surprised by what you see. Your friend, her hair disheveled and her arms restrained in handcuffs.

“Reader!” She exclaims and puffs a strand of her hair out of her face. She immediately asks if you are okay. Always concerned for those around her, never herself. One of the reasons you absolutely adored the gal.

“What’s going on?” You turn to the man restraining her, “Let her go!”

The man looks at Levi, as if to ask for permission.

“You heard the lady,” Levi states bluntly.

Immediately, the man lets her go and unlocks the handcuffs. Once she’s free, she rubs her wrists where the metal once dug in.

“Son of a bitch,” she mutters but then quickly turns to you and hugs you.

“Are you okay?” She whispers.

You smile and return her embrace.

“Now I am.”

“I’m gonna kill that bastard,” she pulls away.

“Get in line,” Levi says behind you.

“Mr. Ackerman!” She squeaks, “Thanks for taking care of my girl…really kind of you.”  
She rambles on, not failing to mention that she does in fact care what he thinks.

He throws her a steely look but says nothing.

“Who’s this?” You ask, not recognizing the man who had your best friend in restraints. He’s dressed similarly to Erwin.

“Officer Marco Bott,” the freckled man rubs the back of his head sheepishly, “Really sorry about that miss, I had orders that nobody was to enter the premises.”

“I asked Erwin for 24 hour surveillance,” Levi clarifies, “there’s no way in hell that bastard is going to get anywhere near you.”

Your eyes widen. 24 hour surveillance? That was pretty extensive.

“At least someone here has their head screwed on right!” Your friend exclaims beside you, “your neighbor is a complete psycho!”

Levi says nothing but you see the approval of your friend written on his face. You were grateful for all of the support but a part of you reprimanded yourself for allowing it to get this far. It's not like you haven’t tried to report Zeke before. You always got the same response. ‘Sorry ma’am, there’s nothing we can do unless you have a witness or we catch him in the act.’ Innocent till proven guilty. You took plenty of precautions; Leaving the house earlier, ordering self-defense products, and even considered installing a camera. Somehow Zeke was always one step ahead of you. It had you feeling suspicious.

“Thanks to Mr. Ackerman, I’ll be just a few doors down,” Marco reassures.

You whip your head to look at Levi in disbelief.

“You bought an apartment?” You ask him dully.

“He moves in tomorrow.”

Grace, who is next to you, shares your disbelief.

“Holy shit,” she whispers.

“I requested 24 hour surveillance for a reason,” he rolls his eyes, “How do you expect Bott to do his job spending night after night in his shitty cop car?”

You, already accustomed to his extreme spending habits, sigh. The last few hours have been a whirlwind of events. You were tired and didn’t want to argue. You knew that nobody was going to change his mind. Not even you.

~~

The day went by slowly. After almost being arrested, Grace made sure you were okay and returned to work. You recall the conversation you two had before she left.

“So he’s taking you home?” she points towards your boss.

You nod. She grins and wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

You roll her eyes and quickly dismiss what she was implying at. There was no way you’d involve yourself with Levi. There were already rumors circulating that there was an ensuing romance between the two of you. You were the first to quickly turn down those accusations. It was important to you to maintain a certain level of professionalism and besides, you wanted people to know that it was hard work that got you to where you were and not because of what was between your legs.

“He is,” you purse your lips, “but I know what you’re thinking and the answer is no.“

“But it’s Levi Ackerman,” she playfully exasperates, “you have to admit that he’s damn fine.”

When excited, Grace is not quiet. You make eye contact with Levi who’s sitting at his desk. His lips slightly turn upward before quickly regaining his neutral composure. He looks back down to his laptop screen but little does she know, he’s listening.

“He’s…tolerable,” you smile slyly and take a sip of your now cold tea. You wait, gaging his reaction.

You hear him scoff but he doesn’t say a word.

“You know,” she lowers her voice, “he can be a real asshole.”

You grin and nod in agreement. Tell me something I don’t know, you thought to yourself.

“But he dropped everything for you today.”

“Anyone would,” you brush it off. You take another stop of your tea to quench your dry mouth.

Grace rolls her eyes, clearly over your attempts to evade the conversation about Levi.

“Whatever you say,” she quips, “anyways I gotta head back down - I’ll give you a call once I’m finished.”

“That would be nice,” you give her a grateful smile.

“Awesome,” she gives you another hug, “I’ll see you later.”

As she walks out, she directs her attention to Levi.

“You may be our boss,” she calls out behind her, “but don’t even think of doing anything fishy mister, or there’ll be hell to pay.”

“Don't lump me in the same category as that piece of shit,” Levi scoffs. He returns his attention back to his laptop and for the rest of the afternoon, a comforting silence envelopes the both of you. You felt safe.

~~

On the way home, Levi stares out the window. Mr. Arlert, his personal driver, steers through traffic silently. Your stomach was in knots. You know that it was likely that Zeke was just waiting to pounce when you got home and an altercation was the last thing you wanted.

“Are you hungry,” Levi asks, finally breaking the silence.

“I didn’t eat anything today,” you admit, “I don’t have an appetite though.”

He frowns.

“Arlert,” he calls out, “I want to make a stop at the usual marketplace.”

“Yes sir.”

“Really, I’m fine,” you assure him.

“You need to eat,” he insists. Suddenly your stomach growls.

You blush.

“See,” he smirks.

Mr. Arlert pulls into an empty parking space and opens the door for both you and Levi to exit. The sun was slowly setting and the streetlamps were flickering on. You follow him to an upscale restaurant. Upon entering, the host greets Levi by name.

“Mr. Ackerman!” a chubby man exclaims, “So glad to have you back, the usual seating I presume?”

“Plus one,” Levi nods towards me.

The man leads us to a secluded table at the back of the restaurant. Private, you note - just how Levi liked it. You take a seat across from him and take a look at the menu.

“Order anything you want,” Levi says nonchalantly.

“I can pay,” you begin to say.

He raises a brow questioning your opposition. Both you and he know that he makes enough money to buy the entire building. When you drop it, he nods his head contently.

You bite your cheek and look back at the menu. You settle for a club sandwich and a side order of tomato basil soup. After the waitress comes by to take your order, you take a sip of your ice water and crunch on a piece of ice. Classical music plays softly throughout the establishment. The restaurant is fairly empty, with the exception of a few other diners. They look like high end folk. The candle in the middle of the table flickers, illuminating his sharp features.

“I’m sorry for today,” you’re the first to break the silence, “especially for getting you mixed up in my business.”

“You have nothing to apologize for,” he rests his chin in his palm, “I should apologize for not noticing it sooner.”

His gaze does not falter from yours.

“There’s no way for you to have known,” you shrug, “besides, Zeke moved in only recently.”

He makes a disgusted face at the mention of his name.

“I made it clear to Erwin that he makes sure his ass is locked up or I’d finish the job myself.”

You blink rapidly, surprised at his hostility. But you agree.

“As much as I’d love to see you strangle him to death, it’s my job as your PA to keep you out of trouble,” you offer a bit of humor.

“He’s a dead man,” Levi scoffs, “he thinks he can touch you so casually? He can piss off.”

“Jealous, are we?” You tease.

“Yes,” he deadpanned, “I hate sharing.”

Your eyes widen but before you can retort, the waitress arrives with your food. An awkward silence falls between the both of you after she leaves. Levi, unaffected by his own words, picks up his utensils and cuts into his steak.

“Eat.”

You hesitantly pick up your sandwich and take a bite out of the corner. The bread feels dry and your mind is too preoccupied to comprehend it’s taste.

“How is it?” he asks, elegantly taking another bite.

“It’s good,” you manage to answer. Jesus, what the heck did he mean? Sharing? It’s not like you belonged to him in the first place. Crazy old man.

You stare at his plate, unable to meet his gaze. You take another bite of your sandwich and chew slowly. You watch him slice a piece of steak and to your surprise, offers it to you. Now, you’re even more confused. He was feeding you? When you don’t take the bite, he grumbles.

“You were staring so intently at my plate,” he says dryly.

“I was just thinking to myself,” you shake your head, “this sandwich is great.”

Despite your explanation, he doesn’t move his hand. The piece of steaks stares right back at you.

Slowly, you open your mouth and wrap your lips around his fork. His eyes grow stormy, never leaving your lips. Your insides clench at the intimacy of the moment. The mantra you so desperately tried to recite back at the office, was long gone - out the door. The piece of meat is salty so you give it a slight suck before pulling back. After you swallow, you lick your lips for good measure. You knew what you were doing. He started it and you were going to win.

“Delicious,” you smile innocently, ignoring the dark look on his face, “want a bite of mine?”

~~

You meet Mr. Arlet at the original parking space. You find him sitting in the front, sipping coffee from a disposable cup. Upon your arrival, he opens the door for the both of you to enter. Levi let’s you slide in first and follows after you.

You mentally curse at yourself for your behavior in the restaurant. You were sure that Levi had no immoral intentions so what the hell were you thinking? Sucking on his meat like that - no pun intended. Your conscious laughs at your own joke. Were you so dick deprived that you were willing to risk it all for your boss? Maybe, a little voice whispers in the back of your head.

In no time, the car pulls up to your apartment, pulling you out of your thoughts. You tentatively peer out of the tinted window, looking for any signs of your blonde neighbor. You don’t see him. Levi doesn’t wait for your cue and exits the car. When you don’t come out of the car, he walks to your side of the door and opens it for you.

The events at the restaurant seem to have no effect on him and you internally let out a sigh of relief. He holds a hand out to help you out and you take it. When you step out you don’t let go.

You feel his arm stiffen but he says nothing and allows the intimate action. Together, you walk briskly to your apartment. You grip his hand tightly, praying that you won’t run into Zeke. With only a few steps away from your front door, you hear him call your name. Shivers immediately rush down your spine. Levi lets go of your hand and respectfully places his hand on your shoulder. He brings you slightly into the crook of his arm, shielding you from Zeke’s vision. You hear him call your name again, a bit louder this time.

“Don’t look back,” Levi says in a hushed tone, “open the door as soon as we reach your apartment.”

You nod, knowing that your face gives away your panicked thoughts. Zeke calls after you a third time and this time he starts following you. When you reach your front door, Levi blocks you so that Zeke has no way of reaching you.

He calls your name once more, out of breath.

“You’re finally home,” he grins. Hearing his voice this closely, makes you fumble with your keys.

“And who might this be?” Zeke’s eyes flash to Levi.

You just know Levi is burning holes into your neighbor with his eyes.

“Her boyfriend,” Levi seethes.

You are shocked by his answer but that doesn’t stop you from getting the door open. As soon as you hear the click, you swing it open and drag Levi inside behind you. Before Zeke has time to protest, you shut the door in his face and lock it. Your heart is beating a hundred miles per hour. Just seeing his face, hearing his voice was enough to trigger you.

You turn to look at Levi and you can see him fuming. You shed your coat and make your way to the kitchen. You needed a drink.

Your apartment was messy. A few dishes left in the sink and your clothes draped over furniture. As he followed you into your apartment, you knew he was taking note of your untidiness. You grab a clean glass from your dish rack and pop open a half empty bottle of red wine.

“Want a glass?” you ask him.

He frowns and you take that as a no.

“Suit yourself,” you pour wine into your favorite glass, till it’s filled to the brim. Uncharacteristically, you chug the entire thing.  
Levi watches you in amusement.

“So,” you wipe the corners of your mouth, “boyfriend, huh?”

He scoffs.

“You should’ve seen his face, wiped that fucking smug smile right off.”

You laugh.

“Thank you,” you relax, “really.”

You sigh and place your glass on the counter. It’s been one hell of a day and you were longing for a hot shower.

“It’s getting late, you should probably go,” you smile sheepishly.

“There’s no way I’m leaving you here alone with that guy practically boning your front door,” he pulls out his phone and dials a number.

You hear the faint ringing and comb your fingers through your hair. While you wait for his phone call to end, you pour yourself a second glass and throw it down the hatch.

“Arlet, I won’t be needing a ride home - call it a night,” he hums a few yes’s before hanging up.

“Just invite yourself why don’t cha’,'' you start to slur. His forwardness doesn’t scare you. You know he’d never attempt anything...as long as you consented of course.

He chuckles as your sloppy speech.

“Looks like it’s past your bedtime.”

“I’m gonna take a shower,” feeling the effects of the alcohol, you unashamedly start to unbutton your blouse.

Levi’s eyes widen but he turns away.

“Get to the bathroom first, for god's sake.”

If he showed any interest before, he surely wasn’t showing it now. You frown, displeased with his response.

“What’s wrong?” You challenge; the liquid courage speaking for you,”don’t like what you see?”

The look from the restaurant returns but it quickly disappears as it came.

“You’re drunk,” came his dry reply

“You’re no fun,” you pout but head over to the bathroom, shedding your clothes as you go.

Levi sighs, allowing you all the privacy that you need.

~~

The shower sobers you up a little bit but that doesn’t stop you from drinking.

“Have you always lived like this?” Levi holds up a black thong.

“Hey!” you snatch it out of his hands.

Embarrassed, you stuff it into your hamper.

“You have great taste,” he teases.

“Leave my apartment out of this,” you huff, “I didn’t ask you to stay.”

When you don’t make any move to clean up the mess around you, Levi sits on the edge of your couch with disdain clearly written on his face. You take a sip of your wine and ignore his irritated disposition. He was the one who insisted on spending the night and there was no way you were going to let him ruin your downtime. You turn on the television and flip aimlessly through channels eventually settling for the local news station.

“Local police are on the lookout for this man,” the news woman's voice echoes throughout your small apartment, “wanted for assault and is suspected to be connected to the disappearance of Krista Lenz.”

A sketch flashes up on the screen and you almost drop your glass.

“What the fuck?” you ask aloud to no one in particular. Levi looks at you in confusion.

You point towards your TV. The person on the screen is no other than the man who lives a few units down from your apartment. Zeke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in record time and I am shocked at my efficiency ಠ_ಠ I guess the new routine for now will be listening to Doja Cat and popping on a true crime podcast LOL anyways Grace is my favorite character, she’s so unapologetically herself! I can’t wait to write about her more hehehe  
> Anyways I’d love to hear your thoughts if you have any you’d like to share (*´∇｀*) always looking to improve my writing. I hope you enjoy this new chapter while I go work on banging out chapter 3!


	3. A Premonition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BE WARNED! NSFW! THE SMUT HAS BEGUN (*´∇｀*)  
> TW: Harassment

_“Late,” Levi’s chilling voice ricochets off of the glass walls, “again.”_

_You stare back challengingly at him and cross your legs. He takes a deep breath, clearly displeased with your brazen defiance. You lick your lips and give him a sickly sweet smile._

_“And? What are you going to do about it?”_

_His eyebrow twitches but he doesn’t say a word. Instead, he pushes his hip off the glass desk and circles around you slowly. The leisure taps of his shoes hit the tiles and synchronize with the heavy beating in your chest. He stops when he’s directly behind you. The silence makes you antsy but you know better than to not move._

_“Turn around,” his dark voice makes you shiver._

_Slowly, you swivel your chair to look up at him. He stares back down at you, not revealing a single emotion. Uncharacteristically calm - not the reaction you were expecting._

_Without saying a word he squeezes_   
_your cheeks, forcing your lips into a protruding pout. His grip is firm and hard, making you groan._

_“You really have a mouth on you, don’t you Miss Reader?”_

_Unable to resist, you look up at him and nod._

_“And what, do you think we should do about that?” He tuts._

_At this point, you’re breathing heavily. His touch alone, turns you on. Your panties? Completely soaked. You challenge his authority and slip your tongue out, grazing his forefinger._

_“Levi,” you whine beggingly._

_His eyes darken at the sound of his name leaving your lips and releases your cheeks, cupping them gently. Slowly, he rubs the soreness away and trails his hand through your hair. He gives a slight tug making you gasp. With his other hand, he trails his thumb along your lip._

_“Suck,” he commands. You mewl at his sudden dominance but your body moves on it’s own and obeys his vulgar demand._

_You take the digit into your mouth and twist and twirl your tongue lewdly. His breathe hitches, encouraging you to suck harder._

_Reaching up, you grasp his wrist in your hand and trail your tongue along his middle finger. Maintaining eye contact, you slide down until it’s enveloped entirely in your mouth, making sure he knows, you were wishing it was his cock you were sucking on. You feel his grip in your hair reassuringly tighten, making you whimper._

_Suddenly, he grips your tongue and tugs it out of your mouth. Saliva drips down your chin, dirtying the front of your blouse._

_“What a filthy slut,” he belittled, “do you want my cock that fucking badly?”_

_You nod fervently and bob your head, taking his fingers in and out of your mouth. Suddenly he shoves his fingers as far as they can go, hitting the back of your throat. You gag but welcome them with a long and hard suck._

_“Getting turned on by just my fingers alone,” he looks down at you heatedly, “after all that back talk, I don’t think you deserve my cock.”_

_“Levi. Please,” with your mouth stuffed with his fingers, the words come out muffled._

_His fingers are pulled from your mouth, with a soft ‘pop’, then grips your neck, holding you in place._

_“Are you going to be a good girl for me?”_

_“Yes, yes, yes,” you chant, “Please Levi.”_

_At the sound of your desperate pleads, he bends down and shoves the hem of your skirt up. With a quick tug, he rips a hole in your stockings and shoves his saliva coated fingers into your cunt. You thrust your hips up, motioning that you wanted him to move faster. You moan at the thought of your own spit mixing with your juices._

_Levi keeps your thighs parted with a strong hand and continues to finger fuck you. You pinch your nipples through your blouse and he growls at the sight. A little voice in the back of your mind is screaming for you to stop - you knew you were playing a dangerous game. But all the reason you had left was flung out of the window._

_“Fuck me,” you pant, “fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.”_

_His fingers move in and out of you at a rapid pace. As he adds another finger, he bends down and pauses at your entrance. Your walls are absolutely stretched. He stops and stares up at you._

_The sight of Levi between your legs has you clenching. You shut your eyes, reveling in the pleasure. You struggle to move your hips, desperate for stimulation, but his hard grip holds you down._

_“Do you want me to fill you up with my cock?”_

_“Please,” you beg incoherently, “please fuck me! Let me come.”_

_You feel his hot breath, panting on your entrance. You dig your hips upwards._

_“Eager are we?” He teases your clit with a pinch, making you squirm. Suddenly, he licks the inner slope of your thigh making you shiver. Trailing slowly along the curvature of your leg, he pauses until he is right about your wet and pulsing entrance._

_“I’m going to fuck you until you can’t remember anything but my name,” he growls. He burrows his face between your thighs. His strong hands grip into your flesh as he covers your entire heat with his mouth. You squeal as he spreads his large hand over your stomach, pressing down firmly, keeping you in place._

_“Look at me,” he pants. Suddenly, he reaches from below to grip your throat. You whine as he squeezes hard._

_When he doesn’t show any signs of letting go, you grip his forearm to show your discomfort. When you realize he isn’t going to stop, adrenaline spikes through your veins. He presses his thumb deep into an artery, making your vision blur. When you open your mouth to scream, no sound emerges. You tug at his arm, desperate for air._

_When you look down, your heart drops to your stomach. Zeke is crouching where Levi once was and looks up to give you a chilling grin. And to your absolute horror he starts to strangle you. You feel your eyes bulge at the sudden pressure and your brain falls into a hysteria. Unable to think straight, you claw at his arms and struggle to push him off._

_“It’s useless,” his lips curl into a sinister grin, “You’re mine.” And at that moment, you knew that Zeke was going to kill you._

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Your eyes wrench open and the first thing you notice is the unrelenting throbbing in your head. You groan at the harsh sunlight. What a hell of a night. You massage your temples as you try to recall the events that happened before you decided to drown your anxiety with alcohol.

After switching off the TV, you completely flipped out. Zeke, who was most likely a fucking serial killer, just so happened to be your neighbor who also had a creepy obsession with you.

You were frustrated but there was absolutely nothing that you could do. At that point, everything was in the hands of the police. And last time you checked, Zeke was innocent till proven guilty.

The one thing you could do was drink away your anxiety. And so, you decided that the best thing to do, was to down the rest of your wine. Looking back at it now, clearly a bad idea.

Levi on the other hand was livid. A little odd considering he was just your employer but you weren’t complaining about all the attention he was giving you.

Before completely blacking out, you remember him talking on the phone with Officer Erwin. You watched him from the couch and lazily swirled the red liquid in your glass.

“I don’t give a fuck if you have to send the entire station down. I want his ass away tonight,” he hisses.

There is a pause for Erwin to respond.

“That sketch on the news...that was him Erwin.”

Another pause.

“Calm down? You want me to calm the fuck down? I know what I saw.”

His jaw tightens visibly at what was said. But he exhaled, allowing the other man to speak however, clearly not appeased.

Levi takes a long pause as he listens intently to the man on the other end of the phone. He turns away from you, making it difficult to comprehend the rest of the conversation.

Your eyes start to feel heavy as you slowly doze off to sleep. Before you completely slip into a slumber, you are able to make out Levi’s last word.

“Please,” he murmurs, “I can’t lose her too.”

~~

You groan as you throw your legs down, attempting to sit upright and rub the memories of last night away. The incessant pounding was showing no signs of going away and it wasn’t making it any easier to think. Was it really Zeke that the both of you saw on TV last night? The thought alone was terrifying. You close your eyes and rub your neck absentmindedly, remembering how his cold fingers squeezed tightly, blocking your airway.

“How much longer are you going to sleep?”

Levi’s voice breaks your train of thought. You squint up and see that he’s dressed in a fresh suit.

“Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed,” you rub your temples, “What time is it?”

“Quarter past 7,” he hands you a cup of coffee. You blink in surprise.

“Thanks.” The aroma soothes your headache. You take a sip.

You get up from the sofa and make your way to the bathroom. You run a hot shower and stand under the boiling water; Finally alone with your thoughts.

Although your hangover is still prevalent, you groan thinking back to your nightmare. It didn’t start as one, your inner voice quips. You lather soap into your hair and scrub away the thought. Levi was your boss. And that’s how it should stay.

After cleaning up your appearance, you walk out and see Levi in the middle of your living room, opting to stand rather than sit.

“My couch doesn’t have cooties,” you chuckle.

“That’s what you think,” he makes a face. “Anyways, are you ready? We’re already running behind schedule.”

“Why didn’t you wake me up earlier?” You rush around trying to find your keys and purse.

“You needed the rest,” he says pointedly. “Plus, you looked at peace while you were asleep,” he adds softly, “I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Oh,” you are unsure what to say. “Don’t be such a grouch then...it’s your fault.”

You fling pillows to the ground and scavenge the crevices of your couch. Where the fuck were your keys?

He scowls at you. “Says the one who decided to become completely inebriated.”

You cringe at his comment. He had you there, totally an unprofessional move.

“I’m sorry,” you sigh, “You can’t blame me entirely though, considering Zeke is probably a murderer who, for some reason, has it out for me.”

“You won’t have to worry about him again, the situation is being taken care of as we speak,” he says coolly, “I made sure of it last night.”

All you can do is manage a smile.

“In the meantime, you should take better care of yourself,” he frowns, “Is it a habit of yours to drink that much?”

You smile sheepishly.

“No. I hate drinking.” He raises an eyebrow, giving you an incredulous look. It makes you laugh.

“Okay,” you give him a look, “It was one night.” You roll your eyes. “Besides, I thought you were my boyfriend, not my dad,” you poke at him jokingly.

“Maybe,” he crosses his arms, “A little discipline would be good for you.”

“What are you going to do? Spank me?” The words slip from your tongue without a second thought. You place your hands on your hips and turn to look at him. The dream from last night was still fresh in your mind, so you really had no idea why you said that. Maybe a part of you wanted it.

He dangles your keys in front of your face before placing it in your hand.

“Don’t tempt me,” he says darkly. He walks out before you even have a chance to reply.

Huh. Maybe a part of him wanted it too.

~~

You expected to see Zeke on the way out, but he was nowhere in sight. It was eerie and it left you feeling suspicious. There was no way he would’ve left you alone after seeing you walk into your apartment with Levi.

You ponder, getting lost in thought, before realizing you have arrived at work. Mr. Arlert opens your door. Levi was insistent on you riding with him to work, which you were extremely grateful for. One thing was certain, whether Zeke was threatened by Levi’s presence or not, he didn’t approach you that morning.

You step out, thanking Mr. Arlert and rush to catch up with your boss. The elevator ride allows you to give him a brief rundown of the day.

Regardless of what was transpiring in your personal life, you still had a job to do. And you were going to do a damn good job. It was the least you could do, after Levi’s excessive help.

He holds out his hand expectantly. You open your folder and hand him the first assignment for the morning. As he looks it over, you read his schedule aloud.

“You have an online conference with Marleyan Construction at 9. Meeting with the management team on this quarter's new quotas, which should be brief. Then, at 11 you have an early luncheon with your uncle,” you pause waiting for his usual grunt of acknowledgement.

You continue. “After that, you have a 2:30 meeting with Dr. Hange Zoe and their research team to finalize Project Titan.”

“Clear everything after that.”

You scribble the correction on your tablet.

“Ewrin called me this morning,” he glances at you, gaging your response. When you give him an expectant look, he continues. “He wants to meet with you to discuss the charges against Zeke.”

You nod. You just wanted this whole thing to be over. The elevator arrives and the both of you walk out.

After brewing his morning tea, you walk over to your desk and mentally prepare yourself to go through all the emails failed to reply to yesterday.

Finally, settling down, you have time to organize sober thoughts. Despite everything else that was going on with Zeke, your mind couldn’t help but wander to last night’s dinner. What did Levi mean by sharing? Maybe it was a male ego thing. But what about him referring to himself as your boyfriend? He was just trying to protect you - your inner voice having an explanation for everything. But what about your dream?

You pause your typing. It doesn’t have to mean anything, you try to reason with yourself. Yeah, begging your boss to fuck you, has no meaning, your inner voice quips. You let out a deep sigh and click on the next email. It’s contents make all the blood leave your face.

The email has no return address yet it allows you to scroll through endless attachments; Each one contains a photo of you, completely unaware of the intrusion.

In one photo, you’re sleeping, sprawled in just your undergarments. In another, although it’s taken from a distance, you see not only you but Grace sprawled on her couch - laughing without a care in the world and oblivious to the candid photographs being taken.

The last photo makes your stomach churn - you’re completely nude, hair damp as if you just exited the bathroom. You click out of the attachment, unable to look at anymore photos. You want to puke.

As if on cue, Grace appears next to you and sets a coffee on your desk. She takes note of your clearly shaken state and places a worried arm around your shoulders.

“Honey, what’s wrong? Did something happen?”

Unable to express your horror in words, you glide the mouse over the last attachment and click it open. Grace’s hand flies up to cover her mouth. At the end of the email, the you read:

**Locks won’t keep me out, love. Here’s a reminder that you belong to me.**

No return email. No ending signature. Yet the both of you know exactly where it came from.  
  
Zeke had never used such aggression but the excessive use of profanities in the email make you realize the new level of severity surrounding the situation.

“What the fuck?” She hisses.

At that moment, Levi emerges from his private office and takes in both of your shocked states.

“What the fuck?” Grace repeats herself, “This has gone way too fucking far, when I get my hands on hi-“

Levi makes his way around to look at your screen. Regaining the ability to move, you rush to close the tab. You were embarrassed...ashamed to be seen in that state. Especially by him. Vulnerable, violated, and completely unaware of what was being done to you.

Tears prickle at your eyes as you register the gravity of the situation. The bastard was spying on you. He had cameras in your house. In Grace’s house. Watching your every move. 24/7. The sudden urge to vomit returns, causing you to retch. Levi gently grasps your hands. He doesn’t force you to speak but his eyes are pleading.

“He was fucking stalking her,” Grace seethed with rage, “He has fucking pictures!”

Levi stares at the screen with a hard, unreadable expression. An unrecognizable sound echoes throughout the floor. It's only when you feel tears streaming down your face that you realize, it was the sound of you sobbing. You feel Grace rubbing soft circles on your back but her comfort only causes you to cry harder.

Levi snaps out of his trance and bends down so that you are eye level. He doesn’t say anything but gently grasps your face in his hands, caressing you with soft caution, as if you were made of glass.

He wipes your tears away with his thumbs and looks at you with a pained expression. When your sobs do not cease, he pulls you into a tight hug and you cling onto him, bunching his suit in your fists. For once, he couldn’t care less about a goddamn wrinkle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I can finally take a breath of fresh air gosh darn it smut is not my forte LOL but I tried my best since I promised ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I know my fellow Levi simps need to be fed HAHAH
> 
> BUT anyways this chapter took a turn! Sorry it’s so short but I’m quite excited to write the next few chapters since I kind of have the plot planned out. But who knows it might change, tomorrow, or the next day and I might scrap that plot entirely - just me being indecisive ahhhhh anyways I’d love to hear your thoughts, much love!! Muah!!  
> ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡


	4. Sweet Tea

Erwin stands in the middle of your living room, taking charge of the chaos. The rest of the day went by like a blur. You watched in a daze as police officers exited the complex, carrying out random pieces of furniture; first your television. Then it was your desktop computer. And then finally followed by the full body mirror from your bedroom.

Officer Bott stands with you and Grace at the perimeter of yellow caution tape. Other neighbors ogle at the scene noseily from their own complex. It was embarrassing. Your apartment looked like a fucking crime scene. Grace hugged you close as a way to assuage your oncoming anxiety.

“So...why are they taking all my things?” You ask, unsure of how the situation was unfolding. You knew Zeke had bugged everything they were taking out. You just wanted to hear the words of confirmation from Officer Bott himself.

“Evidence,” Officer Bott grimaces. He seems hesitant to continue but you look at him expectantly.

“We found multiple cameras set up throughout your apartment Miss Reader. You’ve seen a few of the photographs, I presume?”

You nod anxiously. How the hell did Zeke even get into your apartment unnoticed? Let alone install cameras in your home. It gave you a headache just thinking about it.

“What a sick fuck,” Grace steals the words right out of your mouth.

Officer Bott sensed both of your concerns.

“There are no signs of forced entry,” he states in a matter-of-fact tone. “But it is mandatory that I ask...has there ever been a time where you...willingly invited him into your home?”

The thought alone makes you want to retch.

“No,” you immediately deny what he was suggesting, “Never.”

He gives you an understanding nod and scribbles quick notes on a paper pad. He pauses, as though to piece together his next words.

“It’ll be a while till we find something,” he rubs the back of his head, “Would you mind coming down to the station? The chief’ll want to ask you a few more questions in private if that’s alright with you?”

“Yeah,” you nod lethargically. The day couldn’t get any worse.

~~

You and Grace sit in the back of the police car. She holds your hand and rubs the back of it comfortingly. Office Bott is in the driver’s seat. The three of you were on your way to the police station. Detectives were still at your house when you left. The drive is quiet, leaving you to your thoughts.

Zeke was sadistic. That was clear enough. He had you right where he wanted. Scared. Anxious. Filled with apprehension.

Men like Zeke got off knowing that women feared them. It pissed you off that he suddenly held you firmly, trapped under his domineering thumb, controlling most aspects of your life. You barely knew the man and yet he suddenly felt some sort of entitlement over you. That thought alone was nauseating.

“How long do you think he’s been watching?” Grace breaks your silent thoughts. She looks uneasy yet concerned.

“I don’t know,” you bite on your nail nervously. You didn’t want to alarm your friend but judging by the few photos you managed to skim through, it was pointing towards prior to the two of you even meeting. Sick bastard had been watching you this entire time.

“I thought he was just a creepy neighbor,” Grace said quietly, “Never thought it would escalate to this extent.”

“You and me both.”

Your phone buzzed.

‘Are you okay?’

You were tired of that damn question but seeing who was asking, you smiled for the first time since the morning chaos unfolded.

‘I’m damn tired but on my way to the police station. It’s worse than I thought but I can fill you in later.’

Dots appear at the bottom of your screen indicating his reply, then disappeared. You sighed, dropping your phone in your lap.

Levi had developed a knack for showing up exactly when you needed him. The both of you had a relationship that oscillated from the normal employer slash employee relationship. Despite his harsh exterior, you and Levi had developed a friendship of sorts. At first, trying to just work with him on cordial terms was like pulling teeth. But you weren’t one to yield when the going got tough.

~~

**8 months ago**

_“Here’s the third brew sir,” you grit out, trying your best not to slam the pot onto the table, “Hope it’s to your liking.”_

_You were hired as a personal assistant. Not a goddamn barista._

_Despite your annoyance, you watch expectantly as Mr. Ackerman took a sip._

_He places it down and makes a displeased face._

_You bite your tongue to stop yourself from saying something you’d regret later. It wasn’t long that Levi Ackerman assumed the position his uncle just held a few months prior. You didn’t know if he was doing it on purpose but he was really pushing all your wrong buttons._

_“It’s tolerable.”_

_“That’s it?” You deadpan._

_He raises an eyebrow at your comment. His eyes sweep up. Then down. And then finally meeting your own irritated gaze._

_“It isn’t shit if that’s what you want to hear.”_

_You want to slap the smug look off his handsome face. Instead, you hug the tray tightly to your chest and smile sweetly, hiding the fact that he managed to provoke you._

_“A thank you would suffice.”_

_He scoffs. Why should he be thankful for a shitty brew?_

_“Learn to brew a proper cup of tea first,” he slides the nearly full teacup towards you._

_You were getting really tired of his smartass remarks. Clearly, he wasn’t a very sociable person. There was nothing you wanted more than to rain your ‘improper’ cup of tea over his pompous parade._

_“You can return to your desk Miss Reader,” he situates himself at his laptop, not sparing you a second glance._

_His evasion meant one thing. End of conversation._

_You sigh. “Page me if you need anything, sir.”_

_On the way out, you shut the large doors behind you. Your heels click as you walk down the long hallway to the other side of the floor._

_What even makes a “proper brew”? You ask yourself as you plop down into your chair. A part of you was annoyed by your new boss’ fussy demands. The other wanted to brew the best goddamn cup of tea that man has ever tasted. Whatever. No sense thinking about it now. The drop off tray at your desk was filled with a mountain of unrevised documents. Sighing, you grab a stack and begin your morning proofreading._

_~_

_Since his arrival, Levi was always the last to leave the office. It was usually dark by this time but to his surprise, light shimmers from the last door, dimly illuminating the rest of the hallway. Your door._

_Surely you weren’t still here. It wasn’t news to him that you had a distaste for him. But then again, so did many of the other employees. He wasn’t there to make friends; nor baby full-grown adults. Kenny left Ackerman Corp. in his hands. His uncle’s trust was not something to be taken lightly._

_Walking closer to your office, Levi shook his head. You probably forgot to turn the light off on your way out. He clicked his tongue at the thought._

_As he got closer, he realized there were sounds emitting from the room - sounds of people talking._

_“-unless your water is exceptionally filtered, bottled mineral water would do just fine. Wait 5-10 minutes until it comes to a boil.”_

_What?_

_Levi peers into your office cautiously. You’re seated at your desk, head down, hair sprawled messily across your face. The YouTube video continues to play although you are fast asleep._   
_He quietly moves across the room to catch a glance at your computer screen._

_‘The Perfect Cup of Tea’ he reads._

_A small snore escapes your mouth, distracting his eyes from the screen and drawing them to your sleeping frame. For the first time since his arrival, Levi dons a small smile._

_Careful not to wake you up, he removes his grey jacket and drapes it around your shoulders._

_“Add a generous amount of sugar to the black English brew. It’ll really lighten the flavor.”_

_When you don’t stir, he brushes a strand from your eyes, walks back out, and leaves as if he wasn’t even there._

_“And that's how you make a good old-fashioned, English brew.”_

~~

Others misinterpreted your friendship as something more. You lost count of the times you had to correct people that the relationship between the two of you was anything but romantic. You’re just trying to convince yourself, your inner voice protested.

Sure there was an unspoken attraction you had towards your boss. He was alluring and there were many times you found it hard to fight off the obscene thoughts that followed but it was a path you didn’t want to go down. He cared about you. That was it. There were moments where your resolve slipped and you couldn’t help but make your yearning known. However, his usual responses left you even more confused than before. The both of you came from two different worlds and you were unsure whether or not Levi would be willing to take that leap.

‘I’ll meet you there.’ Levi finally replies, breaking your inner thoughts.

“Damn, you really have the poor guy wrapped around your finger,” Grace grins. She didn’t have to read the text message to know who it was from.

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t play dumb,” she scoffs.

“He’s our boss,” you correct her.

“Well, our boss has got it real bad for you.”

“He’s just being nice,” you look back out the window, “I’m just his PA”

“My ass,” Grace rolls her eyes, “when was the last time you saw Mr. Ackerman being nice to any other employee other than you?”

You purse your lips, giving actual thought to her question.

“See, you haven’t,” she interjects before you can even reply, “I swear it’s like he always has a stick wedged far up his ass...and you have the magic plunger.”

“Grace!” you laugh. You were grateful that she was here with you. She always knew how to lift a sour mood. Luckily, Levi had allowed the both of you to leave early; considering the events that unfolded that morning. He was definitely a lot more understanding in comparison to the first time you met. But also a lot more confusing. Sometimes, he made it more difficult than it was to distinguish your own feelings towards him.

The sun was setting over the city of Seattle, its tall buildings basking in the fading golden light. People flooded the streets, most likely making their way home. Officer Bott breaks your train of thought and turns into the police station.

The three of you step out of the car and he leads you and Grace inside the building. A tall man is the first to greet you.

“Miss Reader, Miss Williams, this is my partner, Jean Kirstein,” Officer Bott introduces.

The man gives both of you a kind smile.

“Please show Miss Reader and Miss Williams to Chief Smith’s office. He’s expecting them once he returns. I’ll be there shortly with some refreshments.”

“This way,” Jean leads the both of you to a room towards the back of the station.

“Chief Smith will be here as soon as he finishes up at the scene,” he gestures for the both of you to take a seat.

“Thanks, Officer,” Grace smiles, with a hint of flirtiness to her tone.

“No problem, miss. Just holler if you need anything, I’ll be down the hall.”

He exits, leaving the two of you alone.

“He was cute,” she comments as soon as Jean leaves.

You laugh. “He’s a police officer, so that’s a plus.”

“You know I can’t resist a man in uniform.”

“He was handsome,” you entertain your friend.

“Tall too,” she gushes.

“I guess…” you drawl, emphasizing your humorous tone.

“Oh that’s right, you like your men pocket-sized,” she cackles.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” You roll your eyes but a grin is still prominent on your face.

She gives you a knowing stare and as if right on cue, there is a knock at the door.

“Miss Reader,” Erwin Smith enters the room, “I apologize for making you wait.” He takes a seat at his desk.

Marco Bott enters the room with a tray of styrofoam cups. The smell of instant coffee makes your mouth water.

“I’ll get straight to the point,” Erwin folds his hands neatly on his desk. Marco places the refreshments down before exiting the room quietly.

“Our suspect is named Zeke Fritz,” he pauses, gauging your reaction. When you look at the Officer expectantly, he continues.

“There is not a lot of available information on Mr. Fritz. No paper trail. No social media.”

You take a sip of the piping hot coffee. It burns your tongue but you take a big gulp. It satiates your dry mouth.

“We managed to obtain a warrant to look into his apartment. Does the name Yaeger ring any bells for you, Miss Reader?”

You shake your head, the name doesn't sound familiar but Grace perks up at the mention of the name.

“Y a e g e r,” Grace spells aloud quizzically, “Like as in the politician?”

Erwin nods.

“Politician?” you ask aloud.

“Grisha Yeager,” Erwin says aloud, “The man is new to politics but he recently announced his plans to run for office.”

Grisha Yeager. A light bulb suddenly went off in your head.

“Mr. Ackerman received an invitation to his upcoming campaign,” you think aloud, “he didn’t seem too enthusiastic about attending though.”

Erwin raises his eyebrows upon hearing your disclosure of information then scribbles in his notepad.

“We found an unusual amount of newspaper clippings, all concerning Mr. Yaeger,” Erwin places his pen down and turns to his desktop computer.

You and Grace give each other an inquisitive look. She points to her head and circles her pointer finger a few times.

“C r a z y” she mouths silently.

No kidding.

“This is what we found at the suspect’s apartment,” Erwin rotates his computer screen. The photograph shows a wall identical to the one in your bedroom but instead, it is covered with newspaper clippings. You quickly glance at the headings.

**‘VICTORY FOR GRISHA YAEGER’**

**‘BUSINESS BUREAU PREDICTS YAEGER’S FUTURE CAMPAIGN’**

The more you stare at the screen, you realize that most of the photos of Grisha Yaeger had been violently scratched out, black and red X’s obscure the man's facial features.

 **‘GRISHA YAEGER: “TRUST MUST BE EARNED”’** Next to this particular clipping, there is a messily scribbled note which you assumed to have been made by Zeke. ‘Fucking liar’ the remark makes you frown but you continue.

 **‘HEIR TO YAEGER CORP. ANNOUNCED”**  
A photo of a man standing next to Grisha is featured. He’s young but looks just like Grisha, you note.

“Our team is investigating the possible link Zeke Fritz may have to Grisha Yaeger,” he turns his computer screen back, “Clearly whatever he has against him, it is very personal.”

You nod. That was a damn understatement.

“I have already discussed it with Levi,” he turns his attention back to you, “but we believe it isn’t safe for you to return home at the moment.”

“Right,” you sigh.

“Is there any place you can stay until we are able to locate the suspect?” Erwin looks at you expectantly. Before Grace can interject, he continues to speak.

“We don’t feel it would be safe for either of you to return home at this time...seeing that it was apparent that Zeke Fritz visited your home Miss Williams.”

“Fucking hell.”

You look at Grace apologetically.

“I’m sorry for dragging you into this,” you smile sadly, “Don’t worry, I’ll book us a room at a motel or something.”

A slight shuffling sound startles the both of you. You turn to see Levi standing in the doorway. He looks slightly uncharacteristically disheveled.

“You look like shit,” you mimic his monotonous voice.

He glares at you but ignores your comment.

“A motel won’t be necessary,” he fixes his tie and runs a hand through his hair.

You raise an eyebrow curiously.

“Well, what do you suggest boss?” Grace grins buoyantly.

“You can stay at my place,” he crosses his arms and looks away. He dons his usual frown but you notice the slight blush that color his cheeks.

You bite your cheek to hold in your laughter at the awkward, yet adorable sight.

“Perfect!” Grace clamps her hands together and answers before you can, “When do we move in?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so it's been a minute since I updated ⊂((・▽・))⊃  
> Me being the indecisive person that I am, rewrote this chapter so many times, ahhhh! I always second guess my writing but am finally semi satisfied with the direction of where this is going (╯°□°)╯  
> Anyways thank you for the wonderful comments, I love each and every one hehe *muah*


End file.
